


Her Doctor

by Preelikeswriting



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a long time ago, and probably in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preelikeswriting/pseuds/Preelikeswriting
Summary: River and her madman across time and space. From the Angels Take Manhattan onwards.





	Her Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, so don't sue me. Please.

River Song had long ago made peace that her life would not be easy nor pleasant. 

She had made peace with the fact (or at least she tried to) that she would always lose the ones she loved. 

First it had been her father. Vanishing into thin air while she was looking the other way, chatting mindlessly about things that honestly didn't matter. She lost her dad in the blink of an eye. No good bye for her. 

Then had come her mother. Salty messy tears, a good bye, and a mission. 

"You be a good girl, and look out for him." 

River couldn't quite bring herself to promise in anything more then a nod. It was a monumental task taking can of the man she loved after all. But she did promise. Against all her years of conditioning, to never make a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. For her mother, for herself, and for everyone else who desperately needed him to be okay. 

Then she lost him. After her parents died, they drifted apart. They tried, they really did, they tried for 105 years. But she had been right in saying that only one psychopath per TARDIS was best. She still loved him and he still loved her. But, sometime it's hard to love someone whoes every good deed reminded you of how different you were. 

So they fight, they run, and they make up again. River and her doctor in an endless wheel. 

Until then came the singing towers.

He gave her his screwdriver and then he cried.   
She held his head and ran her fingers through his grey hair so different to the brown mop she was use to. She doesn't know then why he's crying, but it doesn't really matter. Because she will always be there for him regardless of the why. 

On their last night at the towers she heard yelling. So she crept from their bedroom where her husband was not. Only to find him yelling at the TARDIS, Kicking the consul and bashing his fists into the controls. She pulls him away and into her arms before he can hurt himself and tells him that everything will be okay. Nether of them believe. One because he knows the future, the other because she knows her Doctor. 

A week latter she's running through the library fearing the very shadows and she knows now why he cried. 

This man looks at her with the eyes of a stranger. He's so angry this doctor she sees. So much fire just under the surface trying to break through. Her love, her doctor had always seemed to hide his fire well. Either under the façade of a hyper twelve year old, or as she came to know him in those 24 year on Darillium, under a false angry he gave up trying to fake her with before they had even finished their meal. It hurts her more then thought it would to see the pain in this mans eyes and know why it's there, and yet be unable to help. It makes her even sadder to think that in order to make her Doctor, this young must be even more beaten and broken and burned by everyone and everything more times then she can count. Because Heros never come easy. 

She chooses to die for him, of course she does. It never was never much of a choice to begin with. 

His life is worth so much more then hers. And she would lay It down a thousand times over for him. Her love. Her Doctor. And honestly she has her own selfish reasons for making sure he lives, beyond knowing the impossibily large amount of people she knows she's saving by keep the doctor from death for a bit longer. 

She also realizes, well hopes really, that if he truly loves her as she thinks he does and as she loves him, he wouldn't concede with a few shed tears and and a final gift. She hopes, just maybe that he's given her a back door. Because really she could do with another night on Dirilliam with him. 

So she takes a leap of fate like her parents did so many times before and so very long ago that her love will be there to catch her. 

And he is. 

Because as long as time still stands, against all odds they will be there. Somewhere. A perpetual fixture in creation it's self, River and her Doctor.


End file.
